


(sur)Prizes

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "What do you have there?"
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 26
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	(sur)Prizes

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt, 'Thought I'd Seen Everything'

"What do you have there?"

It was too late, Felix couldn't hide his prize. Not that he needed to, considering who'd found him.

"The one you told me about," he finally managed, after swallowing.

Lysithea beamed at him.

"It's... good."

"I know, that's why I told you about it," Lysithea replied. "You must've gotten one of the last ones, too; they're sold out now."

There was nothing Felix could do aside from offer her what he had left. Though he didn't expect her to also carefully lick the frosting from his chin...

Or for Sylvain to see the whole thing.


End file.
